Untitled Love
by KuroHime27
Summary: Sendirian, pengangguran, dan tidak punya uang, Tino Väinämöinen ditawari untuk jadi pembantu bagi Berwald Oxenstierna... Kira-kira ditambah dengan dua anak lelaki, dan seekor anjing, bagaimana hubungan mereka akan berlanjut? SuFin DenNor dan USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled Love**

Tino Väinämöinen, seorang cowok manis berambut pirang pendek, berdiri sambil melongo, tas di pegangannya terlepas, di hadapan rumah mewah berlapis marmer berwarna putih di hadapannya.

Saat teman lamanya, Denmark, menawarkannya pekerjaan sebagai pembantu di rumah salah satu kerabat dekatnya, Tino sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan berhadapan dengan orang kaya super elite yang tinggal di kawasan termahal kota itu. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, mencoba mengingat pertemuannya dengan Denmark,

_FLASHBACK_

_Tino duduk meringkuk di atas lantai semen yg dingin, dinaungi oleh atap sebuah toko yang telah lama tutup, dipinggir jalan. Lututnya diangkat hingga menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam, sibuk memikirkan masa depannya kelak. Disampingnya tergeletak sebuah tas besar yang cukup kumal, berisi pakaian dan sisa dari barang-barang yang sempat dimasukannya. _

_Udara malam semakin dingin, hingga memunculkan uap seiring dengan hembusan napas pelannya, tidak aneh, ramalan cuaca telah mengumumkan akan turunnya salju malam itu. Orang yang berlalu mulai menyepi, hingga pada akhirnya dia hanya seorang diri di jalan itu_

_Seminggu yang lalu, karena terlambat membayar tunggakan uang apartment nya, Tino diusir oleh pemilik gedung, tidak lama setelah dipecat dari pekerjaannya di 24 hours convenient store karena kelalaian kecil. Dengan lemas, pemuda itu menghela napas,_

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…?" desahnya pelan_

"_Tabunganku sudah habis… Tidak mungkin menyewa kamar hotel malam ini…"_

"_Pulang ke rumah ayah dan ibu …"_

"_Tidak mungkin…"_

_Lima tahun yang lalu, Tino sudah dikucilkan dari rumah keluarganya karena berterus terang atas kebenaran bahwa dirinya lebih tertarik pada lelaki dari pada wanita. Ayahnya marah besar, ibunya menangis, memintanya berpikir lebih jauh, tapi Tino tetap mengelak, tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk berbohong pada diri sendiri. Malam itu, pada malam ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, Tino meninggalkan rumah yang ditinggalinya sejak lahir. _

_Tiba-tiba, dia tersentak, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh hidungnya,_

"_Ah… Salju…"_

_Tino memakai penutup kepala dan membenamkan wajah di lengannya yang menggigil. Air mata mulai merebak di kedua matanya yang bersinar keunguan,_

"_Kalau… seperti ini… apakah saatnya… untuk… melepas semuanya….?"_

_Isak tangis pemuda itu mulai mengisi keheningan malam itu. Ledakan tangisnya tak dapat lagi dibendung dikeluarkan semua kesedihan dan kepedihan yang dibendungnya selama lima tahun,_

"_Tino?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang hangat memanggil namanya._

_Perlahan, Tino mengusap air matanya agar ia bisa melihat jelas, dihadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang berantakan, yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sekolahnya dulu, _

"_Kamu… Denmark ya…?"_

_Disamping Denmark, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang dijepit rapi dengan jepitan berbentuk salib, lengannya melingkar di lengan Denmark yang berbalut jaket hitam panjang. Pemuda itu menatap Tino dengan tatapan kosong dan mengangguk sopan._

"_Heee… Ternyata benar Tino! Kamu sedang apa disini?"_

_Tino hanya menatap wajah ceria Denmark dalam-dalam, merasa agak lega karena bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya dekat. _

'_Ma… Denmark…" Tiba-tiba air matanya merebak lagi. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menyerang teman lamanya dengan pelukan besar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

* * *

_

_Setelah menenangkan dirinya di ruang tamu apartment Denmark, terbalut dengan baju pinjaman dari Norway (yang dikenalkan oleh Denmark sebagai pacarnya), secangkir cokelat panas ditangan, Tino menceritakan semua pengalamannya sambil terus terisak pelan pada kawan lamanya itu._

"_Hmmm tidak kusangka kamu telah mengalami pengalaman seperti itu sejak kita lulus SMA dulu… Tenanglah, kamu boleh menginap disini kok sampai kamu menemukan pekerjaan baru!" Denmark tersenyum hangat_

"_Hiks… hiks… maafkan aku ya Denmark… Aku jadi merepotkan…" Tino menyingsingkan hidungnya dengan tissue yang diberikan Norway, lalu menyeruput pelan cokelatnya yang mulai mendingin,_

"_Tenang… Tenang… Enggak apa-apa! Kamu boleh tinggal disini sampai kau benar-benar bisa"_

_Norway menatap Denmark dengan pandangan kosong yang tak bisa diartikan Tino, saat dia melirik Tino sedikit, lengkungan mulutnya mendalam beberapa mili. Tino membelalakan matanya, menangkap jelas arti pandangan itu,_

"_E... Eh... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengganggu kalian berdua! Bukankah kalian baru saja jadian?"_

_Denmark malah menepis pernyataan Tino dengan lambaian tangan santai,_

"_Benar kok enggak apa-apa! Aku dan Norge sama sekali enggak keberatan! Ya kan Norge?" Denmark melingkarkan tangannya mesra ke leher Norway_

"_Hmph.. Terserah..." Pemuda itu menyeruput cokelatnya dingin_

"_Ya! Ya! Sekarang paling penting kita harus mencarikan pekerjaan untukmu Tino!"_

"_Eh... Iya... Nanti aku akan mulai mengumpulkan koran-koran... Siapa tahu ada lowongan yang cocok..."_

"_Hmmm hmmm iya ya..."_

_Tiba-tiba, pemuda yang sejak tadi terdiam ikut angkat bicara,_

"_Den... Bukannya kau bilang tadi Berwald butuh seseorang untuk mengurus rumahnya?" Norway berkata pelan_

"_Iya sih... Tapi kan belum tentu Tino mau..." jawab Denmark_

"_...Uuummm... Berwald itu siapa...?"_

"_Sepupu jauhku, cukup dekat denganku sejak kecil, banyak membantuku dulu... Kaya raya... Dia single parent, punya dua anak lelaki... Sekarang dia sedang agak terpuruk karena putra terkecilnya baru masuk sekolah berasrama... Jadi dia mulai menjauh dari orang, rumahnya tak terurus... Kupikir aku ingin memperkerjakan seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah dan mengurus makanannya... Tapi kurasa kamu enggak mau kan pekerjaan macam begini? Soalnya..." _

"_Enggak apa-apa! Kuterima pekerjaannya!"_

"_Serius? Sepupuku ini... Orangnya agak sulit lho... Mungkin lumayan seram... Rumahnya besar juga..." Denmark menggaruk kepalanya walau tidak gatal_

"_Iya! Kekuatan fisikku cukup kuat kok! Ayo! Kenalkan aku dengan sepupumu itu!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ternyata Denmark tidak berbohong saat dibilangnya rumah Berwald besar... Karena rumah ini... Bagai istana di mata Tino...

Apa mau menyerah saja? Sanggupkah dia mengurus rumah sebesar ini?

"Enggak!" Tino menampar kedua pipinya keras,

"Aku harus berjuang! Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini!"

Pemuda itu mengambil napas dalam dan membunyikan bel,

"Ya?" terdengar suara dalam, yang agak mirip dengan geraman, dari interkom, diiringi dengan gonggongan riang seekor anjing kecil, "Tenang, Hanatamago..." Geram suara itu lagi, kali ini agak halus, berbicara pada anjingnya

"Eeerrmm... Namaku Tino Väinämöinen, aku dikirim kesini oleh sepupumu, Denmark, untuk menjadi pengurus rumah tangga!"

"Ah... Aku akan keluar..."

Dada Tino berdebar saat suara langkah kaki dan suara gonggongan anjing kecil mendekat ke pintu depan.

Saat pintu terbuka, pandangan Tino langsung tertuju pada anjing kecil mungil berwarna putih yang digendong oleh lelaki tinggi besar. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Tapi saat dia menatap ke wajah calon majikannya, jantungnya serasa mau copot.

"E...Ee... Se... Selamat... Si... Siang... Errmm... Pak Berwald...?"

"Hmmm..." Berwald menggeram lagi

Sekali lagi, Denmark tidak berbohong saat dia bilang sepupunya lumayan seram...

Itulah pertemuan pertama Tino Väinämöinen dan Berwald Oxenstierna.

TBC

A/N

Salam kenal, saya KuroHime27 biasanya beredar cuma di bagian Naruto dan Digimon... baru2 ini bikin crossover HikaGoxNatsume Yuujinchou, silahkan baca...

Oke... fanfic hetalia pertamaaa / kyaaaaaaa~n siapa sangka... fanfic pertama penggemar die hard USUK bikinnya SuFin? Hihihihihi

Semuanya pake nama manusia... (mungkin udh pada tau ya, Tino=Finland Berwald=Sweden)

Tapi karena Denmark ama Norway belom ada namanya... Saya gak mau ngarang2 nama... ga ada yang cocok bener =_=v lagipula merka berdua lucu manggil satu sama lain Den/Norge... Iya gaak? Silahkan dinikmati, mari fanfic Hetalia pertama saya... Mohon minta nasihat2 sodara2 sekalian (anjing apa2an ini bahasanya? Hiihihi)

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Tino masih terdiam, memandang calon majikannya dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah lagi. Berwald Oxenstierna berumur kira-kira 10 tahun di atasnya, tinggi besar, badan dan lengannya cukup kekar, terlihat jelas dari kaos putih yang dikenakannya, lelaki itu memakainya dipadu dengan sepasang . Wajahnya yang tampan tertekuk kaku, alisnya berkerut, di dagunya terbentuk lapisan tipis janggut yang belum dicukur, matanya yang tajam berkantung, menandakan lelaki itu sudah tidak tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hei... Hei..." Pria itu menegur Tino yang terdiam. Tiba-tiba, wajah Berwald muncul di depan mata Tino,

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hiiiiaaaa! Ma... Maaf...! Aku melamun..." Sedak Tino gugup

"Hn... Masuklah..." Berwald membuka pintu lebih lebar, membuka jalan bagi Tino untuk masuk

"I... Iya...!" Tino mengangkat lagi kopernya dan berjalan dengan terpogoh-pogoh memasuki rumah mewah itu, tiba. Berwald menurunkan anjing kecilnya, yang langsung sibuk mengendusi kaki Tino, dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tino,

"Sini..." geramnya pelan

"Hee... Eeeh...?"

"Kopermu... Biar kubawakan..."

"Ti... Tidak apa-apa Pak! Biar kubawa sendiri!"

Berwald mendengus, "Rumah ini besar... Nanti kamu kelelahan duluan..." Pria itu menyambar koper Tino dan berjalan duluan,

"Te... Terimakasih Pak!"

'_Huaaah... ternyata dia baik juga...'_

"Jangan panggil aku 'bapak' aku risih..."

"Ah i... iya!"

"Panggil aku Berwald... Ah... Taruh saja mantelmu di gantungan itu..." Berwald menunjuk sebuah gantungan untuk mantel di sebelah pintu masuk

Tino melepas mantel tebalnya dan menggantungnya serapi mungkin.

Anjing kecil milik Berwald, menyatakan pendatang baru ini aman, menggongong dengan ceria dan berlari-lari mengitari Tino, minta diperhatikan. Pemuda itu berlutut dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang putih dan halus sambil tertawa akan tingkah manis anjing itu,

"Dia lucu sekali yaaa~"

"Namanya Hanatamago..."

Tino melihat ke arah Berwald lagi, agak bingung dengan nama Asia yang terkesan asing di telinganya,

"Putra - putraku yang menamainya... Katanya dikasih tahu oleh temannya yang orang Jepang... Artinya bunga telur... Atau... telur bunga ya...?" Berwald menggaruk kepalanya, sekilas, wajahnya terlihat memerah

Tino melongo, ternyata ada sisi dari lelaki menyeramkan ini yang manis juga! Tino bahkan mulai tidak begitu takut dengan sorot matanya yang tajam dan suaranya yang dalam,

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu dulu... Hari sudah mulai siang... Aku harus bekerja..." Kata Berwald sambil mengangkat koper Tino lagi

"Iya!" Tino berdiri dengan cepat, Hanatamago bergelung nyaman di pelukannya.

Seperti yang diduga Tino, interior dalam rumah itu sangat mewah dan klasik. Seluruh lantainya berlapis marmer abu-abu yang mengkilat,

"...Ah... Ini ruang tamu ngomong-ngomong..." kata Berwald pelan

Ruang tamunya, Tino berpikir, benar-benar berkelas, sofa empuk berwarna hitam, meja kopi kaca, karpet empuk berwarna abu-abu, vas tinggi berisi bunga kering di sudut dan sebuah lemari kaca yang menyekati ruangan itu berisi bermacam-macam patung-patung kristal. Simple, tapi sangat elegan.

"Ayo, kita kedalam..."

Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, mereka sampai di sebuah dapur yang indah dengan meja makan kaca dan kursi-kursi hitam yang serasi dengan perabotan di ruang tamu tadi, namun terlihat sudah jarang dipakai, melihat di meja makan dan tempat sampahnya hanya terlihat sisa-sisa mangkuk _mie instant_, kotak-kotak makanan _take-out_, kulkas kosong, dan meja _counter _dapur yang terlihat sudah lumayan berdebu

"Ini dapur... Maaf... aku belum merapikan sisa makan malam..."

"A... Ah! Tidak kok! Nanti aku akan membereskan semuanya! Tenang saja!"

Berwald hanya memandangnya dan mengangguk, lalu membuka kunci sebuah lemari dibawah meja _counter_, memperlihatkan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil untuk makanan anjing, shampoo khusus anjing, sekotak makanan kering untuk anak anjing, beberapa kaleng makanan anjing, dan sebungkus _snack _untuk anjing juga,

"Ini tempat makanan Hanatamago... Harus selalu dikunci agar dia tidak mengobrak abrik semuanya... Makanannya diberikan dua kali sehari, pagi dan malam, jangan beri dia sisa-sisa makanan manusia... Terlalu asin... Bulunya bisa rontok..."

Tino mengangguk paham dan terkikik sambil mengelus anjing kecil di tangannya

Berwald membuka sebuah kamar kecil di belakang dapur dan memperlihatkannya kepada Tino,

"Ini tempat mesin cuci dan _dryer_ kurasa kamu bisa mempelajari sendiri cara pakainya..."

"Baik.."

"Ayo keatas" Berwald membawa koper Tino yang cukup besar dengan sedikit kesulitan menaiki tangga marmer besar yang berbentuk spiral, sebelum naik, Tino menurunkan Hanatamago yang segera berlari menuju sebuah keranjang di sudut dapur yang berlapis selimut-selimut bayi empuk dan bergelung di sana nyaman,

"Rumah anda indah ya! Pa... maksudku... Berwald..." Kata Tino, mencoba mengisi kekosongan

"Hmm... Ini hanya rumah lama yang kuno peninggalan keluargaku..."

"Tapi perabotannya sangat modern! Keren sekali!"

"Terimakasih... Aku yang mendesign isi rumah ini..."

"Su... Sungguh...?" Tino yakin rumah ini di _design _oleh seorang profesional

"Ya... Aku lulusan _Interior Design_" Ah. Pantas.

"Oooh... A... Apa pekerjaan anda sekarang Berwald?"

"...Aku sekarang hanya mengurus perusahaanku dari rumah... Di waktu luang aku kadang-kadang mengerjakan projek-projek kecil..."

"..."

Tino mengerti sekarang masalah Berwald... Dalam umurnya yang masih dibilang muda, dia telah mencapai segalanya, rumah yang mewah dan bagus, serta sudah berada di puncak kariernya. Tapi setelah kedua putranya pergi, pasti dia merasakan kekosongan dalam hidupnya...

Sesampainya di lantai dua, Berwald membawanya ke dalam sebuah kamar kosong bercat krim dengan sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_, meja kecil disebelahnya, meja belajar dengan kursi, dan sebuah lemari kayu. Kamar itu berjendela dan berbalkon menghadap kebun yang luas dengan kolam renang dan tempat bermain. Kamar itu juga berhubungan dengan sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang bersih

"Ini kamarmu... Maaf masih kosong, tapi kamu bisa mengisinya dengan barang-barangmu... Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, bisa kita beli nanti..."

"Ini benar-benar kamarku...?"

"Ya... Kenapa?"

"Tidak... Tapi ini bagus sekali! Terimakasih!"

Walau agak malu mengakuinya, tapi dibanding dengan kamarnya di rumah keluarganya maupun di _apartment_ lamanya, kamar ini jauh lebih besar dan bagus. Berwald menurunkan koper Tino dan mengajaknya keluar kamar lagi,

"Maaf, aku tahu kamu mau membereskan barangmu dan beristirahat, tapi aku ingin memperlihatkanmu seisi rumah ini dulu..."

"Baik! Tidak apa-apa kok!"

Berwald membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dengan perapian kuno. Kamar itu nyaman, dengan sofa-sofa cokelat besar yang empuk, televisi paling besar yang pernah dilihatnya, dan rak-rak buku kayu yang menutupi hampir semua dinding ruangan. Sayangnya rak-rak, meja dan televisi itu sudah mulai berdebu, agaknya Berwald jarang memakai kamar ini,

"Ini ruang keluarga..."

Di salah satu sisi, tergantung sebuah pigura foto besar. Di foto itu terdapat Berwald dengan kedua putranya yang berambut pirang, namun lebih gelap dari rambut Berwald. Yang sulung kelihatannya sudah mencapai usia 17 tahunan, wajahnya tampan dengan sudut-sudut yang halus dan mata yang hijau besar dan tegas, diperkuat dengan alis yang cukup tebal. Si bungsu, kira-kira masih berumur 12 tahun, merupakan jiplakan pas kakaknya dengan mata berwarna biru cerah yang ceria.

Keduanya tampak ceria, mengapit Berwald yang beraut muka santai. Hanatamago juga tampak manis di gendongan si anak bungsu,

"Ini foto putra-putraku..."

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Ini Arthur..." Berwald menunjuk anak sulungnya, "Dan ini Peter..."

"Putra-putramu... Orangnya bagaimana?"

Berwald kelihatan sangat senang. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa dan mempersilahkan Tino duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah album dari bawah meja kaca dan membukakannya kepada Tino

"Arthur usianya 17 tahun... Dia benar-benar dewasa... Anaknya cerdas dan mandiri... Sopan... Selalu juara kelas dan imajinasinya luar biasa... Sekarang dia terpilih jadi ketua OSIS di SMA nya..."

Tino tersenyum melihat majikannya, sinar matanya terlihat sangat bangga akan putra sulungnya

"Peter umur 12 tahun, hampir 13... Baru saja masuk SMP... Anak yang sangat ceria... Berbeda dengan Arthur yang selalu sopan sejak kecil, Peter benar-benar bandel... Setiap hari selalu ada saja ulahnya... Tapi dia anak yang sangat baik..."

Kehangatan tersorot di mata Berwald, bercampur dengan sedikit kesedihan yang ingin sekali Tino hapus dari mata biru elektrik Berwald, pria itu membolak balik album foto itu, memandangi wajah-wajah kecil yang tersenyum dengan kerinduan yang dalam

"Ah... Ayo kita jalan lagi..." Berwald menaruh album foto kembali ke bawah meja dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"Ya!"

Berwald memperlihatkan tempat-tempat peralatan untuk membersihkan rumah dan kamar-kamar tidurnya juga bekas kamar tidur Arthur dan Peter. Lalu mereka menuju lantai tiga,

"Ini studioku..." Berwald membuka pintu, menunjukan sebuah kamar besar yang berisi bermacam mebel-mebel kayu buatan tangan, kertas-kertas desain serta peralatan-peralatan yang disusun rapi dalam sebuah rak di sebelahnya ada meja kerja dengan sebuah komputer canggih dan bermacam-macam alat-alat yang tidak dikenal Tino. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat kanvas-kanvas dan peralatan melukis,

"Huwaaa... Anda juga suka melukis Berwald?"

"Ya... Untuk mengisi waktu..."

"Hoooo..."

"Di antara kamar-kamar rumah ini, kau tidak perlu merapikan kamar ini... Bisa repot kalau aku kehilangan sesuatu... Oh, kebun juga tidak perlu kau urus... Tukang kebun datang seminggu sekali... Kurasa hanya itu yang perlu kuberi tahu... Kau ada pertanyaan?"

Tino menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ceria pada Berwald,

"Terimakasih karena mau menerimaku! Aku akan berusaha bekerja dengan baik! Mohon bantuannya!"

"Ya..."

_TBC_

_Omake_

Menjelang terbenamnya matahari, seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah duduk di tengah ruangan OSIS SMA _World Academy _yang kosong, wakil ketua, sekretaris, dan bendahara OSIS telah pulang berjam-jam yang lalu, namun pemuda itu, selaku ketua OSIS wajib menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan di komputernya, walau sudah kelelahan. Alisnya yang tebal berkerut, rasanya pekerjaan tidak kunjung selesai. Di men-_save _daftar anggaran ekstrakulikuler yang sedang dikerjakannya dan bersandar ke kursi putarnya yang nyaman sambil menghela napas lelah.

Pemuda itu menyeruput teh dingin yang dibikinnya sejam yang lalu dengan lemas. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara langkah yang berisik mendekati kantornya dan pintu dibuka secara kasar,

"OOOIII ARTHUR JELEK! BELOM SELESAI JUGA KERJAANNYA YAAA? KASIAN DEEEEHH~" Seorang anak lelaki masuk dan berteriak nyaring padanya

Pemuda itu, Arthur Kirkland, menaruh cangkir tehnya dan menjawab anak itu, "Peter... Anak SMP kan enggak boleh masuk gedung SMA..."

"Hehehe Aku cuma bilang kalo aku adikmu ke penjaga terus dia membiarkanku masuk tuh!" Peter Kirkland cuma cengengesan di depannya

"Hmph... Lantas... Ada masalah apa kamu kesini?"

"Hnnn Hnnn~ hehe kamu udah baca SMS papa belooom~?" Peter berlari kecil ke depan meja Arthur dan menyandarkan badannya di sana

"SMS dari Berwald?" Arthur mengecek kantongnya, untuk mengambil _handphone _nya

"Aku enggak bawa _handphone_, ketinggalan di _dorm_ memang dia bilang apa?" tanya Arthur ke adiknya

"Sudah kuduga~ Papa kirimin foto Hanatamago lho~ lucu bangeeet" Peter menyerahkan _handphone _nya ke kakaknya

"Oh iya... haha...Dia enggak gede-gede ya..."

"Hehehehe... Eh ngomong-ngomong katanya sekarang di rumah ada pembantu rumah tangga lho!"

Arthur menatap adiknya kaget, "Pembantu? Serius? Berwald kok mau?"

"Katanya dipaksa Oom Denmark... Habis papa katanya bahaya kalo ditinggal sendiri..." Nada suara Peter yang ceria mulai menurun

"Ya... Berwald sedih sekali sih waktu kamu pergi..."

"Iya! Tapi kayaknya orang ini lumayan kok! Kata oom dia teman lamanya! Pasti bisa menghibur papa!"

Arthur tersenyum manis melihat sikap optimis adiknya, pemuda itu mematikan komputer dan bangun dari kursinya. Ia merenggangkan punggungnya sampai berbunyi _krek_ dan membawa cangkirnya ke wastafel untuk dicuci,

"Hei Peter, kamu enggak pulang ke _dorm _SMP? Sudah lumayan sore kan?"

"Ah iya! Aku ke sini sebenarnya pengen numpang nginep di _dorm _Arthur lho!"

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Habis kamarmu gede~ Tempat tidurnya gede~ Ada shower sendiri~ Enaknya yang jadi ketua OSIS~"

"Peter" Arthur berkata tegas, "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mau nginep?"

Peter cemberut dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Habis... Raivis malam ini mau belajar untuk ujian penting besok... Aku enggak mau ganggu... Dia kan udah kelas tiga... Kalau aku di sana nanti ganggu..." Wajah anak itu memerah dan menatap kakaknya pelan-pelan

Kakaknya tersenyum, "Yaa~ mau gimana lagi... Boleh saja kamu nginep disini tapi gangguin Francis terus ya!"

"Hehehehe gangguin wakilmu? Boleh nih?" tanya Peter,

"Sampai puas!" Arthur tertawa sambil mengunci pintu kantor.

Kedua kakak-adik itu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju asrama sambil tertawa dan bercanda sepanjang perjalanan, tidak melihat sosok hitam yang mengikuti mereka lalu menghilang dalam bayangan gelap...

END

A/N

selesai chapter 2~ xD seneeeng banget rasanya nulis chapter ini~ ^_^

Ini masih terkesan filler yaa? Cuma pertemuan pertama Berwald dan Tino~

Errmm... saya bingung si Tino manggil Berwald apa, secara mereka jelas2 enggak tinggal di Jepang gitu, tau dari mana gitu dia panggilan –san? Jadinya saya buat dia manggil Berwald ajah (Dengan alasan yang sama Norway enggak manggil Denmark anko)

Cuma Hanatamago ajah namanya masih sama, anggep aja Arthur temenan sama Kiku dan yang dia nanya pendapat Kiku soal namanya :3 Hehehe maaf kalo Arthur ama Peter OOC yah hubungannya tapi mereka di cerita ini emang kaka-adek yang rukun walau suka berantem2 btw Raivis=Latvia

Gimana menurut kalian ttg chapter 2 ini? OOC? Jelek? Bagus? Kalau ada nasihat dan saran mohon dikasi tau yaaa~


	3. Chapter 3

'_PIP PIP PIP' _Suara jam weker berwarna putih polos berbunyi pelan di tengah pagi yang dingin. Sang empunya dengan malas menyembulkan kepala dari lapisan selimut tebal yang hangat dan meraba-rabakan tangannya ke arah meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

'_PIP PIP PIP PI-' _Dengan satu hentakan mulus dimatikannya jam yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya yang lelap.

"Huaaaaaahm..." Tino Väinämöinen menguap dan mengusap matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih bersarang. Setelah menggeliat dan meregangkan kedua tangannya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam selimut dan menyentuhkan kaki telanjangnya ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet berwarna kelabu, mencari-cari kemana gerangan sendal berbulunya yang ditanggalkannya tadi malam.

Tino memandang sekeliling kamar yang telah ditinggalinya selama tiga bulan dan tersenyum senang melihat sebuah barang baru yang berdiri di sudut kamarnya. Sebuah rak buku modern yang tebuat dari papan-papan kayu berwarna krim halus yang disanggah dengan dua buah tiang besi tipis. Walau baru berisi dengan beberapa buah buku, tapi menurut Tino rak ini keren sekali. Titik.

Saat Tino bilang pada Berwald tentang hobinya, yaitu membaca, Berwald menghadiahi rak yang merupakan produk baru perusahaannya ini dan menambah gajinya beberapa puluh dollar. Khusus untuknya membeli buku yang diinginkan.

Ah... Berwald... Tino yakin dia adalah majikan paling baik di seluruh dunia. Setelah mengenal lelaki itu lebih jauh, ternyata Berwald Oxenstierna sama sekali tidak seperti yang dikiranya dulu. Memang tatapan dan ekspresinya selalu tegang dan tajam, yang membuatnya ditakuti oleh orang (Tino yakin tukang pos yang kemarin datang _hampir_ kencing di celana saat berhadapan dengan majikannya). Tapi Tino yakin sebenarnya Berwald hanya _pemalu_ dan sulit mengekspresikan diri. Kalau mau dibilang, lelaki tinggi besar itu sebenarnya lembut dan baik hati.

Tino sadar bahwa bibirnya yang tipis melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. Tidak disangka memikirkan majikan yang dulu ditakutinya bisa membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga kini.

"Ah! Aku harus bersiap-siap!" Pemuda itu berlari ke kamar mandi pribadinya. Setelah mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan mengganti piamanya, Tino berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur dan segera menyeduh sepoci kopi panas untuknya dan Berwald,

Kegaduhannya rupanya membangunkan sesosok mungil yang bergelung di keranjangnya. Hanatamago menguap dan menggonggong riang pada Tino,

"Selamat pagi Hana!" Anjing kecil itu menggosok-gosokan kepalannya yang halus ke kaki Tino dan mendengking manja, meminta perhatian dan sarapan dari pemuda itu,

"Ahahaha... Iya... Iya... Lapar kan?"

Seakan mengerti pertanyaan Tino, Hanatamago menggonggong sekali.

Berwald turun dari tangga saat Tino sedang berlutut memberi makan Hanatamago di bawah meja dapur seperti biasa,

"Ah! Selamat pagi Berwald! Kopi seperti bi...Ah...!"

Tino tercenggang saat menatap majikannya. Lelaki tinggi itu tidak memakai kaus dan celana jeans yang biasa dikenakannya, tapi dia mengenakan pakaian kemeja bergaris dan dasi, serta setelan celana dan jas berwarna kelabu tua. Perlukah diulang lagi? Yak... Berwald memakai _jas_. Hasilnya? Tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"A...A...hhhh... Mau kemana hari ini...? A.. Aku jadi kaget..." Sedak Tino sambil menuangkan secangkir kopi hitam yang mengepul dan menyodorkannya kepada Berwald

Berwald merapikan dasinya dan dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan yang berwarna hitam, sambil menyeruput kopi pelan, dia berkata

"Hmm... Ke sekolah anak-anak... Hari ini pembagian rapor..."

Tino menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya juga dan setelah mencampurkan gula (lima sendok) dan susu, menghirupnya nikmat,

"Huaa... Ternyata begitu ya! Tapi... Rapor kan seingatku tidak harus diambil oleh orang tua...?"

"Arthur memang tidak... Yang jadi masalah Peter..."

"Hee? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Telepon yang waktu itu..."

Tino menutup mata, berusaha mengingat deringan telepon yang diangkatnya beberapa hari yang lalu

_FLASHBACK_

_Deringan telepon memecah keheningan siang itu. Saat itu, Tino dan Berwald tengah menikmati makan siang yang telah dimasak Tino hari itu. Saat Berwald beranjak, Tino menghentikannya,_

"_Aku saja yang angkat! Berwald teruskan makan saja"_

"_Hmm..."_

_Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengangkat telepon _cordless _di atas meja dapur, dan memasangnya ke _loudspeaker

"_Ya? Dengan kediaman Oxenstierna"_

"_Heeee? Siapa niih? Papa mana lho?" Terdengar suara nyaring seorang anak lelaki yang suaranya jelas belum pecah,_

"_..." Tino melongo, Berwald tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya_

"_Woi! Balikin _handphone _ku! Dasar bocah iniiii~~~" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara seorang pemuda memecah keheningan, terdengar juga suara-suara perlawanan dari speaker, agaknya _handphone _itu memang sedang diperebutkan_

"_Aaaahhh~~~ Arthur jeleeek! Aku mau ngomong sama papa!"_

"_Enggaaakk! Kalo kamu yang ngomong nanti kamu bohong!"_

"_Enggaaaaaak! Aku gak bakal bohong koo!"_

"_Enggaaaaaaaaak! Kasih aja deh! Ini urusan orang dewasa!"_

"_Enggaaaaaaaaaaaak! Emang kamu udah dewasa? Aku juga bisa kok bilang sendiri sama papa!"_

"_Alaaah udah sana kamu nonton TV aja! Biar aku yang bicara sama Berwald! Alfred! Alfred kamu dimana? Ambil dong ini bocah satu!" _

_Lalu terdengar suara seorang pemuda lain, "Ah? Arthur kamu memanggilku? Ada apaaa? HERO sudah datang!"_

"_Aduuuh berisik deh ini dong lepasin _handphone _ku dari bocah ini! Aku harus ngomong penting sama Berwald!"_

"_Aku bilang aku mau ngomong sama papa! Papaaaa~~~ Bisa denger aku gaaaak?"_

"_Heee? Jadi apa yang harus aku lawan? Ada yang gangguin Arthur?" tanya pemuda satu lagi telmi_

"_Gaaaahhhh gak ada yang bener dehhh! Aku bilang-PIP tut tut tut tut tut..." telepon terputus. Keheningan kembali di kamar makan itu,_

"_Ahaha... Jadi itu putera-puteramu ya Berwald...? Ahaha..." Tino tertawa canggung. Disangkanya putera-putera majikannya adalah sepasang anak lelaki yang tampan dan sopan bagaikan bangsawan. Ternyata mereka hanyalah anak-anak biasa yang ceria dan suka bertengkar ribut,_

_Berwald menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, terlihat telinganya memerah malu atas tingkah anak-anaknya, "Dasar... Sebenarnya anak-anak itu mau bicara apa sih...?"_

_Tino tersenyum, walau berkata begitu, tapi di ujung bibir Berwald melengkung tipis, membentuk senyuman kecil, "Kelihatannya... Mereka anak-anak yang bersemangat ya...?"_

_Berwald memasang kembali ekspresi tajamnya dan menghela napas, "Terlalu bersemangat..."_

"_Ahahaha..."_

_Majikannya menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan menaruh piring dan mangkoknya ke dalam wastafel, "Tino... Aku mau telepon anak-anak itu lagi... Teruskan makan siangmu..."_

"_Ya.. Baik..."_

_Berwald lalu beranjak naik ke tangga dan hilang dari pandangan Tino._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh... iya iya iya... Memang ada perlu apa?"

Berwald mendengus dan menghirup kopi panasnya lagi, "Peter bikin masalah dengan anak-anak kelas tiga SMP..."

"Ha? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmmph... Yang apa-apa sih anak-anak kelas tiga itu... Mereka mengepung dan mengganggu Peter dan temannya. Sepertinya mengatakan hal yang kelewatan. Peter kalap dan menghabisi mereka dalam satu detik."

Mata Tino membelalak, "Heee? Peter sekuat itu kah?"

Berwald tersenyum kecil, mata birunya berkilau bangga, "Yah... Anak itu memang sejak kecil seperti alat tempur..."

Setelah meletakan cangkir teh yang telah habis, Berwald beranjak dan memakai jasnya yang tergantung di kursi, "Aku pergi dulu..."

"Iya! Semoga harimu baik!"

"Hmm..."

Tino membawakannya mantel tebal milik Berwald sampai ke pintu rumah dan membantunya mengenakannya, cuaca saat itu mulai mendingin lagi,

"Tino..."

"...Ya...?"

"Anak-anak itu akan ikut denganku pulang untuk liburan semester... Kami akan sampai ke rumah nanti malam... Bisakah kau membersihkan kamar Peter dan Arthur? Dan jangan lupa menambah porsi makan malam... Uangnya ada di tempat biasa..."

Wajah Tino mencerah, sudah lama dia ingin bertemu dengan kedua anak Berwald!

"Tentu saja! Akanku bereskan!"

Berwald tersenyum tipis, "Hmm... terimakasih... Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik..."

Tiba-tiba, wajah Berwald mendekat kepada Tino,

"_HEEEEEE~~~ Jangan-jangan aku mau dici... KYAAAA aku belum siaap~~" _Jerit batin Tino, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya memerah.

Tapi, ternyata Berwald hanya menempelkan bibirnya halus di kening Tino, mengecupnya dengan cepat, membelai rambutnya yang halus dan menepuk pundaknya pelan,

"Berjuanglah"

Dengan itu Berwald meninggalkan teras dan menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir di garasi. Saat mengeluarkan mobil dari pekarangan rumah, Berwald menganggukan kepalanya pada Tino yang dibalas dengan ayunan tangan antusias oleh pemuda itu,

"_Hahaha... Aku berpikir terlalu jauh ya..."_ pikirnya sambil mengelus tempat yang tadi dikecup oleh Berwald. Rasanya bibir halus itu masih menempel di dahinya.

Tangannya menutupi mukanya yang masih merah padam,

"Aduuuuuh apa-apaan siihh... Masa... Masa sih... Jangan-jangan Berwald... Kyaaaaa~~" Oke, dia kedengaran seperti anak gadis ABG... Tapi Tino tidak peduli, hatinya masih berdebar membayangkan majikannya

* * *

Tino berjalan pelan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantong-kantong belanja yang masing-masing cukup berat. Ia berniat akan membuat makan malam yang spesial untuk menyambut Arthur dan Peter.

Pagi ini dihabiskannya dengan membersihkan debu, mencuci dan mengganti sprei dan sarung bantal, serta mengepel kamar-kamar Arthur dan Peter. Kamar Arthur lumayan mudah, karena kamar pemuda itu memang sudah rapi dan perabotannya simpel, beda dengan kamar adiknya yang memang penuh dengan bermacam-macam mainan yang sudah tertutup debu setelah 6 bulan ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, dan juga dilengkapi oleh kasur bertingkat dari kayu yang bersuara menyeramkan saat dinaiki. Sulit sekali saat mengganti sprei dan mengebutkan kasurnya supaya tidak berdebu. Namun kini semua sudah beres dan waktunya berbelanja untuk makan malam.

Kini dengan sedikit kesulitan, Tino mengangkat belanjaannya menuju halte bus yang terletak di depan pusat perbelanjaaan tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang renyah memanggilnya,

"Tino~~~! Hey!" Tino berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Denmark dan Norway,

"Hey! Apa kabar? Kita suka bertemu di tempat yang tidak-tidak ya?"

"Denmark! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!"

Norway seperti biasa hanya mengangguk sopan,

"Ah kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tino

"Hahahaha~~ Sudah jelas doong lagi nge-_date_! Nge-_date_! Kami kan mesra!" tawa Denmark sambil menepuk pundak kekasihnya keras

Mulut Norway melengkung kaku dan menyikut tulang rusuk pacarnya, tidak kalah kerasnya dari tepukan Denmark tadi, "Den-bodoh... Tidak tahu malu..."

Denmark masih tertawa sambil memegangi dadanya, "Hahahaha dasar Norge malu-malu" Sebuah sikutan kembali melayang ke tubuh Denmark, Tino hanya tertawa canggung, "Kamu lagi apa Tino? Belanja?"

"Ya! Katanya malam ini Peter dan Arthur akan kembali dari asrama untuk liburan semester! Aku akan membuat makan malam spesial!"

"Hee? Bocah-Bocah itu pulang yaa? Hey Norge berarti Ice akan pulang juga dong!"

"...Aku sudah bilang tadi malam... Bodoh..."

"Hahahahha~ Masa? Hey Tino! Aku tahu kamu repot, tapi kamu mau mampir ke café dulu minum kopi? Aku mau bicara denganmu!"

"Eh? Masih ada waktu sebentar sih... Tapi aku enggak ganggu nih?"

"Enggak! Norge juga mau pulang kok dia ada kerjaan... Gimana? Mau?"

Setelah Norway pamit untuk pulang, Denmark dan Tino, kopi di tangan, duduk di pinggir air mancur di tengah _mall_ yang sedang mereka kunjungi. Saat terduduk, ekspresi ceria Denmark berubah serius,

"Hey Tino..."

"Hmm?" Tino yang sedang menghisap _Latte_ panasnya tersentak akan nada tegang Denmark,

"Aku ingin bertanya... Kau betah bekerja dengan Berwald?"

"Ah? Kenapa? Tentu saja aku betah! Berwald orang yang baik sekali!"

"Benarkah itu? Soalnya terakhir kali aku mengirim orang untuk bekerja di rumahnya, mereka melapor kepadaku ingin berhenti karena Berwald 'melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan'..." Kata Denmark lesu

"Hal yang menyeramkan...?"

"Kau tahu... Dia punya studio di loteng... Orang-orang itu bilang Berwald suka bekerja di sana hingga larut malam dan bersuara berisik sekali... Suka mengendap di belakang orang dan membuat kaget, dan suaranya menyeramkan"

"Dia kan memang seniman! Tentu saja dia bekerja hingga larut. Ke... Kebiasaannya mengendap itu karena dia... pemalu... untuk memanggil orang... Aku memang sering kaget, tapi sekarang aku terbiasa... Lalu... Lalu..."

"Tino...?"

"Berwald... Bukan orang yang menyeramkan..." Bibir Tino melengkung, wajahnya memerah dan napasnya memburu karena terlalu bersemangat dalam melontarkan kata-kata kepada Denmark

Ekspresi Denmark langsung berubah, tawanya yang riang kembali, "Ahahahahaha... Tidak usah marah begitu! Aku mengerti kok anak itu memang sering tidak dimengerti orang! Tenang, tenang, aku kan besar bersamanya!"

Tino mengangkat alis mendengar Denmark memanggil Berwald dengan sebutan 'anak' jelas-jelas Berwald kurang lebih hampir 10 tahun diatas Denmark. Sudahlah.

"Lalu... Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu...? Aku kaget... Kupikir aku akan dipecat atau apa..."

Denmark tersenyum jahil, "Aku hanya tidak mau kamu menahan diri karena aku temanmu dan Berwald sepupuku! Cuma kalau kamu senang bekerja dengannya aku juga sengan Berwald bisa dimengerti olehmu!"

Wajah Tino kembali memerah, kini karena tersipu malu,

"Eh? Wajah apa itu? Tino~~ Jangan bilang kamu..."

"A... Apaa..? Ke... Kenapa wajahku...?" Pemuda manis itu menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya,

"Waaahhh tidak kusangka! Tino... Kamu jangan-jangan..."

"Ti... Tidaaak kook... Aku enggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama Berwald... Aku cuma berpikir macam-macam setelah aku diciumnya tadi pa..."

"KAMU DICIUM BERWALD?" raung Denmark senang

"_Aduh... Salah ngomong..."_

"JADI KAMU HABIS DICIUM BERWALD? KALIAN JADIAN?"

Tino menepuk dahinya karena pusing, "Enggak! Berwald mencium dahiku! Dahi lho! Jidat! Itu cuma pernyataan terimakasih kok!"

Omongan Tino tidak didengar oleh Denmark yang sibuk tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang kian lama kian sakit

TBC

A/N Veeee~~ Akhirnya selesai chapter duanya :3

Aduh ini cerita ada yang baca gak ya? Abisan yang review cuma dua orang huhuhu :'( (thanks for the reviews ya nana-koyama, Zubei... Jangan merasa tersinggung yaaa)

Btw, saya sukaa banget nulis Arthur-Peter sama Denmark mereka menarik banget untuk ditulis karakternya yaa ^^ Setuju? Setujuuu!

Ada yang merasa alur cerita ini kecepetan gak sih? Saya agak ragu dengan chapter ini -_-v anyway, gimana menurut anda? Bagus? Jelek? Jelek banget? Bagus banget? OOC? Goblok? Troll? Yaudah saya mohon Review yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur Kirkland sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang terletak di halaman gedung sekolah SMP _World Academy_, menunggu ayahnya mengurus perizinan pulang Peter untuk semasa liburan. Sebuah tas selempang dan tas punggung yang penuh berisi pakaian-pakaian miliknya dan Peter terletak di kakinya. Udara mulai mendingin dan langit mulai menggelap, namun ayahnya belum kunjung datang.

Peter yang juga sudah menunggu bersamanya sedari tadi, telah tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. Arthur tidak keberatan, suhu tubuh Peter hangat dan membuatnya nyaman walau angin musim dingin berhembus.

"Haaa... Berwald lama sekali... Aku bosan..." bisik Arthur sembari asyik mengelus rambut pirang adiknya yang halus. Melihat anak yang biasanya selalu ceria dan tidak bisa diam ini tertidur pulas, hatinya menghangat. Apalagi kalau mengingat masa lalu mereka. Dahulu, hampir tidak mungkin Arthur dan Peter beristirahat dengan tenang. Arthur menggigit bibir dan matanya menggelap saat hatinya terkenang masa-masa penuh kekacauan yang terjadi di masa kecilnya.

Lelap dengan lamunannya, Arthur tidak menyadari adanya kedatangan seseorang di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tersentak dan berbalik menghadap ke sebelah kanannya, menemukan seorang pemuda seumurnya yang mengenakan sebuah jaket kulit cokelat dan berkacamata,

"Hei Arthur..." Adik kelasnya, Alfred .F. Jones berbisik, melihat bocah kecil yang tengah bergelung tenang di pangkuan kakaknya

"Alfred..." Jawab Arthur pelan. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata biru Alfred, berusaha menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Melihat reaksi Arthur, mulut Alfred melengkung halus membentuk senyuman kecil,

"Kamu... Mau pulang ya?" tanyanya canggung, menyadari tas-tas yang bergelimpangan di kaki Arthur,

"Ya... Ayahku sedang mengurus izin Peter... Kamu sendiri? Libur mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang... Nanti ikut naik bus sama anak-anak lain... Lagi nunggu Mattie nih sekarang..."

"Memang Matthew kemana?"

"Katanya mau pamit sama si Beilschmidt... Soalnya mereka ikut pulang sama si Vargas bersaudara naik mobil kakeknya"

Arthur melongo, "Hah? Ludwig? Ngapain dia pamit sama Ludwig?" mengingat rasanya sekretarisnya yang orang Jerman itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya sama adik Alfred. Apalagi semua orang tahu Ludwig Beilschmidt sudah berhubungan asmara dengan Feliciano Vargas, siswa kelas satu dari Italia.

"Bukan bukan... Bukan Beilschmidt yang itu... Kakaknya lho... Temanmu itu"

"Hahaha... Oohh... Gilbert?" Arthur tertawa, teman sekelasnya yang berisik itu memang sedang mendekati dengan Matthew Williams, adik Alfred yang tinggal terpisah dengan pemuda itu dan besar di Kanada. Kelihatannya usahanya sudah berhasil.

Alfred mengangguk kecut. Dia memang belum begitu merestui perasaan khusus adik kembarnya dengan pemuda albino yang berisik itu,

"Kalo Mattie mau pamit sama dia... Aku yakin bakal lama nih..." Tambah Alfred, berusaha melupakan bayangan hal-hal apa yang akan dilakukan si albino sialan itu kepada adiknya yang manis,

"Uuummm... Boleh duduk?" tanyanya pelan

Arthur bergeser sedikit, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan adiknya dari tidurnya yang lelap, dan berkata, "Te... Terserah..." wajahnya makin terasa panas

Senyum Alfred melebar, "Ehehe... Makasih Artie~"

"Hmmph... Sudah kubilang namaku Arthur... Aku benci singkatan-singkatan seperti itu"

"Ahhh tapi kita kan teman baik Artie~ hahhahahaha..." tawa Alfred makin kencang seiring disangkutkannya lengannya ke leher Arthur

"Be... Berisik ah! Lepaskan aku! Pe... Peter sedang tidur!"

Melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya, tawa Alfred berganti menjadi sebuah senyum malu-malu,

"Eh... Artie... Aku boleh ngomong sesuatu?" bisiknya pelan

"Hah? Sejak kapan kamu minta izin dulu sebelum ngomong?" ledek Arthur, mengingat kebiasaan temannya yang selalu ribut kalau bicara. Tapi, saat menyadari Alfred yang hanya duduk dengan wajah tertunduk, kedua tangannya yang gemetar mencengkram keras kedua lututnya, ia sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres,

"Hei... Kamu kenapa? Masih kesal dengan Gilbert?"

"E... Eh... Enggak... Aku... Mau ngomong..." Arthur mulai agak panik, tidak biasanya Alfred seperti ini! Biasanya anak itu selalu berisik dalam berkata-kata

"Hmm?" Arthur mengelus-ngelus punggung adik kelasnya yang terlihat sangat gugup itu dengan lembut, berusaha membantu mengeluarkan apapun itu yang ingin dikatakannya

"Ermmm... Mmmm... Aku... Aku... Artie dengerin ya..."

"Ya...?"

"Aku mau ngomong ini sebelom kita pisah liburan..."

"Iyaaa...?"

"Aku... Aku selama ini... Sebenarnya..."

"Hmm?" tiba-tiba Alfred memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke wajah Arthur

"Aku... _suka_... suka... sama... Artie..." Bisik Alfred, dengan volume yang luar biasa kecil, sehingga Arthur sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh...? A... Al... Alfred apa...? Kamu bilang apa?"

"Heeee? Artie gak denger? Masa harus kuulang lagiiii!" Alfred berteriak pelan, supaya Peter tidak terbangun, wajahnya merah padam karena malu yang tak tertahankan

"Ya... Habis suaramu kecil sekali! Bukan salahku dong! Ayo ngomong sekali lagi! Katakan dengan benar!"

"Eeeeehhhh...! Ehh... Ermmm..."

"Ayo! Jangan jadi ciut sekarang!"

"Ah... Oke... A... Aku... Eeee..."

"Apaaaaaaaa...?"

Alfred merapatkan giginya dan mencengkram pundak Arthur kencang,

"Hei...! Apa-apaan sih...? Sa.. Sakit ni...!" dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang bibir halus mendarat mulus di bibirnya sendiri. Alfred F. Jones, adik kelasnya, salah satu teman dekatnya, sedang menciumnya. _Menciumnya. _Di bibir. _Bibir_.

Alfred F. Jones sedang mencium Arthur Kirkland.

_Alfred .F. Jones _sedang mencium Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred .F. Jones _sedang mencium _Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred .F. Jones sedang mencium _Arthur Kirkland._

Secepat kilat Alfred menarik bibirnya dari bibir Arthur, dengan wajah yang masih merah dia berteriak kencang, "Tuh! Itu yang mau kukatakan!"

Mata Arthur masih membelalak, wajahnya merah padam dan jatungnya berdebr kencang. Diangkatnya tangannya dan menyentuh bibirnya yang gemetar,

"A... Apa...? Ma... Ma... Maksudk...mu...? Su... Su..."

Alfred menghela napas tajam dan akhirnya berteriak, "Aku suka padamu Arthur!"

Arthur menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mata hijaunya yang besar membelalak dan berkilau kaget. Rasanya jantungnya mau lepas. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar bercampur senang, malu dan takut. Tiba-tiba seseorang dari jauh berteriak memanggil,

"Alfred~ Kamu disitu yaa? Ayo busnya sudah mau jalan~!" Matthew, adik Alfred berdiri di kejauhan. Rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang berkilau karena mentari senja dan tangannya memeluk erat seekor beruang kutub. Sudah pasti Matthew. Alfred beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengangguk kepada Arthur yang masih terdiam,

"A... Ah... Sudah dulu ya... Sampai bertemu nanti... Artie..." Sedaknya gugup, lalu secepat angin anak itu berlari ke arah adiknya yang menunggu di pintu gerbang halaman sekolah tersebut.

Arthur Kirkland masih duduk mematung memandang ke arah Alfred F. Jones berlalu. Tangannya dengan kaku berpindah dari mulutnya kembali ke rambut pirang Peter. Mengelus kepala adiknya yang masih tertidur lelap,

"Anak bodoh... Apa-apaan sih berbuat seperti itu terus langsung kabur?" bisiknya, namun pemuda itu tersenyum kecil malu-malu.

Dari dalam gedung, akhirnya Berwald keluar, dengan sebuah map kertas di tangan dan melambaikannya pada Arthur.

"Berwald sudah selesai..." bisik Arthur

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati puteranya dan berkata, "Maaf lama... Sekretaris sekolahmu ini cerewet sekali... Peter tertidur ya?"

"I... Iya...! Kamu mau gendong dia terus aku yang bawa barang-barang?" Arthur menjawab, wajahnya masih agak merah karena 'tembakan' dari adik kelasnya itu.

Berwald mengangguk lalu dengan mudah mengangkat putera bungsunya dan mendekapnya lembut. Arthur akhirnya bisa berdiri (kakinya sudah agak kesemutan karena berat anak itu) dan membungkuk untuk mengangkat tas selempangnya dan tas punggung Peter,

"Bisa sendiri?" Tanya Berwald. Arthur hanya mengangguk kaku.

Melihat wajah anaknya yang merah, Berwald memandang Arthur bingung, "Wajahmu merah... Kamu demam...?"

"E...? E...Enggak kok...! Ini... Gara-gara udaranya dingin! Benar! Dingin sekali! Makanya jadi merah..."

"Benar nih...?" Berwald bertanya lagi, khawatir akan jawaban Arthur yang kurang meyakinkan. Lelaki itu dengan mudah memindahkan berat Peter ke satu tangan dan menempelkan tangan yang satu lagi di dahi putra sulungnya, "Enggak demam ya...?"

"A... Aku sudah bilang aku enggak apa-apa kan..? Ayo ah cepat masuk mobil! Dingin tahu menunggumu disitu!" Arthur langsung berjalan agak cepat dan mendahului Berwald. Dari belakang, Berwald bisa melihat telinganya yang juga merah padam,

"_Anak itu kenapa sih...?"_

_

* * *

_

Tino duduk sendirian di ruang makan yang sunyi. Makan malam sudah dimasaknya untuk menyambut kedua majikan ciliknya sudah siap di meja. Kini tinggal waktunya menunggu mereka datang. Berwald sudah menelponnya tadi, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya kembali, lelap dalam lamunannya, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Denmark hari itu,

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hahahahaha! Jadi begitu ya? Ternyata itu yang kamu maksud dengan 'dicium Berwald'" sedak Denmark di sela-sela tawanya _

"_Iya! Denmark jangan salah sangka duluan dong!" _

"_Hahahahaha maaf maaf! Habis! Si Berwald kan jarang dekat sama orang! Jadi kupikir... Hahahaha"_

"_Huh!" Jawab Tino cemberut_

"_Hahahaha tapi enggak kusangka lho Berwald bisa sedekat itu denganmu!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Anak itu memang kalau sudah merasa aman dengan orang bisa sayang sekali lho! Adiknya si Norge saja, si Ice setiap kali ketemu Berwald bisa dicium pipi kanan kiri!"_

"_Hee... Ternyata begitu ya..." Lagi-lagi, entah kenapa, hati Tino senang, majikannya memang bisa punya sisi-sisi tersembunyi yang manis! Lagipula kejadian tadi pagi berarti paling tidak bukti bahwa Berwald menyukainya 'kan? Walau belom tahu rasa suka yang bagaimana..._

"_Ya! Kebiasaan mencium dahi itu juga rutin dilakukannya kepada si bocah-bocah alis tebal itu!"_

"_Oh? Arthur dan Peter?"_

"_Iya! Hahahaha Tino! Jangan-jangan si Berwald itu menganggapmu seperti salah satu puteranya ya!"_

_Mendengar gurauan Denmark, rasanya kepala Tino seperti ditiban sebuah batu besar,_

"_Oh..." Katanya lesu_

"_He? Kenapa kamu jadi muram begitu?"_

"_Seperti... 'puteranya' ya..." Aura yang kelam mulai muncul di sekeliling Tino_

"_Hei! Hei! Kok jadi depresi begitu? Hei! Memang aku salah ngomong apa? Hei? Tino?" tanya Denmark panik_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"_Puteranya ya..."_ Tino menghela napas berat

"_Putera..."_ pemuda itu membayangkan lagi adegan tadi pagi. Setelah diingat memang sikap Berwald sama sekali tidak mencerminkan perasaan romantis, melainkan lebih seperti seorang ayah yang menyemangati anaknya.

"_Kalau dipikir... Usiaku dan Berwald berbeda 10 tahun... Yaaaaaaah... Memang enggak mungkin yaa~~ Aku memang berpikir terlalu jauh... Apa lagi dia sudah punya dua orang anak berumur belasan tahun ya..." _Tino berpikir sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedalam dua lengannya, kepalanya membayangkan foto keluarga di ruang atas

"_Arthur dan Peter kan tidak mirip Berwald ya... Berarti mereka mirip ibunya kah...?"_

"_Ibunya... Istri Berwald... Kalau dipikir Berwald tidak pernah membicarakannya ya...? Kok fotonya juga sama sekali tidak ada di rumah ini..."_ Tiga bulan bekerja di rumah ini, baru sekali pikiran itu lewat di kepala Tino. Istri Berwald. Kira-kira wanita seperti apa dia ya?

"_Denmark juga enggak bilang apa-apa tentang istri Berwald... Kenapa ya...?Bercerai...?Atau... Beliau sudah tiada...? Hmmm... Jangan-jangan... Arthur dan Peter itu kecelakaan...? Apakah wanita itu meninggalkan Berwald untuk mengurus kedua puteranya? Tunggu... Tunggu... Kalau kecelakaan masa sampai dua kali sih..."_

Tino memandang Hanatamago yang sedang asyik menggigit-gigit salah satu mainannya di keranjangnya yang hangat. Anjing itu, sadar bahwa sedang diperhatikan memandang balik dan mendengking manja pada Tino,

"Ahaha... Lapar ya? Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi Berwald datang..." Tino beranjak dari kursinya dan berjongkok di depan keranjang Hanatamago. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada si anjing, lalu mengelus-elus bawah rahang Hanatamago. Tak lama ia kembali jatuh dalam lamunan,

"_Apa jangan-jangan, Peter dan Arthur beda ibu...? Jadi mereka itu hasil kecelakaan dari dua orang wanita? Ja... Jadi... Jangan-jangan Berwald itu... Pla...Pla... Playboy...?" _Tino lalu menghela napas, _"Enggak mungkin ah... Lagipula Peter sama Arthur mirip sekali... Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau mereka cuma saudara tiri... Pikiranku memang kejauhan ah..."_

Tiba-tiba lamunan Tino terpecah oleh gerungan mobil yang masuk ke pekarangan

"Hua! Mereka datang!" Seru Tino saat mendengar pintu garasi otomatis dibuka. Tino, dengan diikuti Hanatamago, berlari menuju sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi di balik tangga yang menghubungkan ke bagian dalam ruang garasi. Saat di membuka pintu itu, seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang keluar dari kursi depan mobil. Berwald saa

Tino terpana melihat pemuda itu. Memang dia sudah sering melihat foto pemuda itu baik yang dipajang di dinding maupun di album-album foto. Tapi, saat bertemu langsung seperti ini, anak itu benar-benar beda dari remaja-remaja lain.

Arthur memang tidak begitu tinggi namun tubuhnya ramping dan postur tubuhnya tegap. Caranya berjalan teratur dan rapi, seakan dia telah dilatih untuk berjalan seperti itu sejak lahir. Rambutnya yang pirang dan pendek, meski agak berantakan karena beberapa bagian yang mencuat, berkilau walau hanya diterangi oleh lampu garasi yang redup. Wajahnya tampan, bahkan mungkin agak bisa dibilang cantik. Mata hijaunya yang besar berkilau tajam, menambahkan sebuah aura kebangsawanan yang memancar dari pemuda itu. Walau alis matanya yang jauh lebih tebal dari orang-orang kebanyakan, namun malah menambah aksen kuat di penampilannya yang menarik.

Sementara itu, Berwald turun dari kursi pengemudi dan berjalan ke arah bagasi untuk mengambil barang-barang kedua puteranya.

Saat menyadari keberadaan Tino, Arthur membuka mulutnya hendak memberi salam, akan tetapi anjing kecil yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Tino mendahuluinya menggonggong sebagai tanda sambutan dan berlari mendekati majikan mudanya yang telah lama tak ditemuinya.

Anjing itu berlari mengelilingi Arthur dan mendengking manja, meminta perhatian dan sentuhan sayang dari sang pemuda bermata hijau. Arthur tersenyum geli dan mengangkat anjing itu dan menggosokan pipi mungil Hanatamago ke pipinya sendiri dan berkata,

"Hai Hanatamago.. Kau kangen padaku ya?"Kata Arthur sementara gumpalan bulu berwarna putih itu asyik menjilati pipi majikannya mesra.

"Hana...?" Tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki keluar dari kursi belakang sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang berwarna biru laut. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan pakaian kelasinya kusut, agaknya ia baru saja bangun dari tidur yang cukup lama di dalam mobil itu.

Peter agak berbeda dengan kakaknya, caranya bergerak dan berjalan tidak sesopan dan seanggun Arthur, namun pancaran matanya yang dalam juga memiliki aura unik yang berkilau.

"Hey... Akhirnya kau bangun juga... Kamu tidur lama banget... Bisa-bisa kamu enggak tidur nanti malam lho..." Sapa sang kakak hangat kepada adik kecilnya yang masih mengantuk

"Huuuaaahhm... Hana... Apa kabar...?" Peter menguap kencang dan menerima anjing kecil yang disodorkan lembut oleh kakaknya. Hanatamago juga langsung menyerang wajah majikan kecilnya dengan jilatan-jilatan basah,

"Tino"

Tiba-tiba Berwald sudah di belakang anak-anaknya, membawa tas selempang milik Arthur dan tas punggung Peter,

"Berwald...! Per... Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Tino, kenalkan ini anak-anakku. Arthur dan Peter."

Di depan keluarga paling rupawan yang pernah dilihatnya, wajah Tino hanya memerah dan menganggukan kepalanya malu...

TBC

A/N

Oke... chapter 4 yaah...

Kufufufu coba tebak siapa yang udah berhasil dapet sim sabtu kemareen? Saya! Saya! Kyaaa seneng banget rasanya legaaa ^^ nunggunya luamaaa banget ya itu? Udah pake jalur kursus nyetir ajah berjam-jam gimana yang enggak coba? Kasian...

Heehehe ini chapter agak susah ditulis deh berhubung saya gak pernah nulis adegan-adegan mesra macam begini u_uv gimana menurut anda-anda ini adegan nembaknya Alfred ke Arthur? Cerita mereka berdua gak bakal begitu dalemin sayangnya, soalnya saya berniat mau bikin sequel yang memfokuskan kehidupan Arthur ama Peter di sekolah sama 'masa lalu' mereka hehe...

Kayanya bener ya... Tino makin lama lagaknya kaya otome ala komik shoujo deh... Enggak tau ah... Salah sendiri uke... T_Tv

Makasih ya atas review2nya saya terharu TTATT keep reading dan review terus yaa ^^


End file.
